


Only For The Articles

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trying day, Phil tries to have some personal time. Once interrupted, he thinks his evening is over. Little does he realise his evening is just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For The Articles

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> So today kinda became me and suallenparker having a smut off with theme of masturbation. It’s definitely gone well! So, huge amazing thank you to suallenparker for joining me in this smut off - you are amazing and I love you and this has been such a lot of fun!
> 
> This fic also hits up four kinks from the Philinda Hot Stuff challenge: catching the other masturbating, masturbating, watching each other, and watching [sort of] porn. 
> 
> On a personal note, this is the second story I’ve posted today. For those of you who’ve known me for a while and all my struggles with writing…wow. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story!

It had been one hell of a day. Somehow, in the period between Close Combat and Critical Thinking, Melinda had talked him into accompanying her on one of her pranks. Whilst putting sugar into the water system for the freshmen bathrooms seemed simple, neither of them had expected just how much the sugar would go _everywhere._ It had taken him three showers for him to finally remove all the sugar granules from his hair and _every_ crevice; and he’d enacted a promise from his best friend to never pull anything like that again.

 

It wouldn’t last. But it was nice to hear.

 

Finally collapsing on his bed, Phil took a few deep breaths. They were coming close to the end of their Academy training, only a few more months to go before they were out in the big wide world. He was looking forward to it. No roll calls, no pranks, no contraband material. His original hiding spot for the last one had been spotted in the first week by the instructors. So Melinda, equipped with a stolen hammer and nail heads, had made a new spot for him to hide things.  

 

Slipping a hand down the side of his bed, Phil found the edges of that wooden slat. He kept the Pop Tarts that Clint gave him there, as well as the Twinkies Melinda took from the vending machines at Communications. It was also the hiding place for his porn collection: a few well-read copies of low brow magazines brought in by Clint and a half used bottle of lube.

 

It had been a long day and he needed some personal time. Whilst some of his friends found an easy release in their fellow cadets, Phil had never been interested in any of them like that. Well, maybe one. But tonight it was just him, the lube and the May issue of _Womaniser._

Lying back against the pillows, Phil opened the magazine to the first of the models. She was a stunning blonde with pert lips, stained red from the candy she was sucking. Phil felt his cock start to twitch and he turned the page for the next woman. This blonde wore nothing but black heels, showing off her lovely long legs. His cock hardened further as his eyes focussed on her breasts and her erect nipples. They were the type that would go great between his teeth.

 

One hand turned the page; the other tugged open the fly of his jeans. His eyes focussed on the redhead now on display, her pretty ass bent over a desk. Her eyes were sultry, seductive, and Phil reached into his boxer shorts and pulled out his half hard cock. The elastic caught his balls as he adjusted himself, sending a jolt of pleasure straight through him.

 

Biting down on his bottom lip, Phil reached for the small tube of lube by his bedside. He squeezed some onto his hand, hissing at the cold temperature. It soon warmed up as he began to rub it up and down his cock. With his erection in one hand, Phil turned the page to the next model. Sitting on the hood of a Cadillac, wearing nothing but a leather jacket, the brunette was a sight to behold. She reminded him of the way Melinda sat on his car as she waited for him.

 

 _Melinda._ His cock thickened at the thought of her. _No, no, we’re not doing this again._ Melinda was his best friend; ever since Orientation. She was bright and brilliant and funny and she also happened to be incredibly _gorgeous._ But he didn’t think about her like that. Any more. Not after last time. He’d made a promise to stop doing that. And he would keep his promise.  

 

Phil flicked to the next page, finding another brunette on another car. She was in the driver’s seat with her legs spread out on the dashboard. Her finger was in her mouth. Phil tried to concentrate on her, imagining her taking out that finger and touching herself with it. He closed his eyes and focussed on that image, all the while stroking himself. But soon the image warped, and it was Melinda next to him in his Cadillac, her hand buried in her panties as she watched him drive.

 

“Fuck,” Phil cursed, unable to shake Melinda from his mind. His brain was providing quite a picture: Melinda sliding down her shorts in the passenger seat, giving him one hell of a view as they whizzed down a stretch of road. What would it hurt to think about her once more, huh? Just once more and he’d cut this habit out for good.  

 

Smiling, Phil closed his eyes and concentrated. Melinda was there, wearing that leather jacket he liked and the white shirt that went so well with it. Black lace panties, he could see her fingers move underneath the material. The top was down but he could still hear her groaning, hear her moaning his name for the whole highway to hear. One hand was pinching her nipples; he could see them through her shirt. He wanted to pull over, no _needed_ to pull over so he could make love to her on the back seat.

 

He was close, practically on the brink as his fantasy self pulled over by a stop sign. His fantasy self removed Melinda’s panties with his teeth just as the real Phil heard a gentle rapping on his window. There were only three – maybe four – people who ever knocked on his window and he wanted none of them to see him like this. Groaning, Phil wiped his hand clean; then painfully shoved his cock back inside his trousers before hiding his lube, porn and tissues under his bed sheets.

 

Going to the window, Phil undid the latch and opened it up. There was only darkness. “This best not be a joke, I was in the middle of something.”

 

Staring out into the pitch black night, Phil frowned. It must have been the wind. _Dammit._ He’d been right on the brink of an _amazing_ fantasy and potentially an incredible orgasm. _Great._ But just before he closed the window again, he felt a hand on his shoulder and the face of Melinda May swung into view. He wished she didn’t do that. “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

“Of course not. Morgan was looking out his window, didn’t want him to see me. Can I come in?”

 

Phil swallowed, and despite what he’d been doing he still helped Melinda climb into his dorm room. He didn’t want to send her back out into the night, especially as his friend was wearing nothing but a threadbare SHIELD t-shirt and a pair of flannel shorts. As her feet hit the floor, Phil couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she was. Especially doing something as dumb as climbing down to his second floor barefoot.

 

He perched precariously on the edge of his bed and made sure his hands covered his crotch. He didn’t want to deal with the fallout if she saw how hard he was. Best to find out what was wrong quickly so he could deal with his little problem by himself. “You okay Melinda?”

 

She nodded, crawling up onto his desk chair. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d knocked on his window at an early hour, nor even the first time she’d fallen asleep in here. But this was the first time she’d come visiting when he’d been otherwise occupied. He felt like a bad friend for wanting her to leave and quickly but there was no other alternative. “I’m fine. Just thinking, I guess. Wanted to see if you were still up, see if we could think together.”

 

“Of course. Unless it’s thinking up pranks. It took me three thirty minute showers to get all the sugar out of my ass.”

 

Melinda giggled, her hands stifling her laugher. Not many people got to see this side of Melinda May. The specialist could be quite adorable. “I said I was sorry. And it’s not pranks, it’s something else. Do you still have that chart on security access?”

 

It was in one of his folders. Get it out, hand it over, she could go. “Sure, it’s over by my desk.”

 

Standing quickly with his hands still subtly covering his half hard cock, Phil scuttled over to find the chart. In his hurry, he hadn’t noticed the magazine slip out from underneath the sheets. Not until he turned around to find Melinda holding it up. Suddenly getting Melinda out didn’t seem like the biggest problem anymore. “I read it for the articles.”

 

Melinda stifled another giggle. “Yeah, I bet you do.” Phil stumbled across his dorm room, trying to steal the magazine but Melinda had already slipped it behind her back. A childish move on her part. “Was this what you were doing when I knocked, Philip? Having some time to yourself?”

 

“Melinda, I swear…”

 

“It’s fine, Phil. We all do it.” She threw him a smirk as she flicked through the pages and stopped at one of the models. “She’s cute. Reminds me of Agent Thornton.”

 

It wasn’t the first time that Melinda had teased him with Karen Thornton, an agent in the year below them whose crush on him was cause for much ribbing at his expense. “She’s blonde. I prefer brunettes.”

 

“Since when do you prefer brunettes?”

 

Phil used the minor lapse in Melinda’s concentration to grab the magazine back and hold it in front of his crotch. His erection was slowly going soft; Melinda’s teasing doing nothing to help maintain it. He hadn’t even been able to finish his last fantasy of her. “Since always. I like brunettes with beautiful eyes and, I guess, adorable smiles. I’ve always preferred that in my women.”

 

Case in point, as Melinda gave him the most amazing smile. “Well, I hope you find her someday. Nothing worse than waiting for someone who never comes. Or never realises you like them.”

 

“I know what you mean.”

 

Phil took a shaky breath and gazed at Melinda. Her smile was so adorable; it made her eyes brighten in the most amazing way. When she smiled at him like that he became that shy freshman who didn’t understand why the pretty girl who’d just kicked a senior cadet’s ass was talking to him. He was lucky to count her as a friend, and he understood that they couldn’t be more than that. But as he continued to stare at her, Phil realised she was looking at him like she was waiting for something. The chart, of course!

 

“Phil…”

 

“I’ll go get the chart.”

 

“Do you ever think about me naked?”

 

He paused in a half turn. His body was frozen but his eyes managed to focus on Melinda as she stood, a little unsettled, by his window. Phil licked his lips, trying to encourage some moisture back into his mouth. “What?”

 

Melinda took a step forward. She was biting the inside of her mouth. She only did that when she was nervous. “Because I think about you naked. A lot. And I thought that maybe if you thought about me naked then we could do something about it.”

 

“Like what?” he asked, his voice barely slipping out. He couldn’t breathe. He must have fallen asleep looking at porn again. This was the only way this could be happening. Another fantasy. Not reality.

 

She took another step forward, her hands clasped behind her back. She was nervous. Melinda May didn’t get nervous, not around him. “Well, I figured getting naked together would be a good start. Then maybe some touching?” Melinda looked him up and down, her eyes flickering more than once to the magazine clasped against his crotch. “I think about touching you a lot.”

 

Finally breaking free of the spell that had kept him stuck in place, Phil went to her. He was unable to keep the smile off his face. Melinda May wanted him. His best friend, the girl of his dreams, _wanted him._ “I’ve been punishing myself every time I think about you, thinking how it’s wrong and stupid but…oh God, Melinda I can’t help it. You’re all I think about.”

 

The hands that had been clasped by the small of her back now slid around his neck. His hands automatically went to her waist, like they always did when they were this close. But that was friendly touches. This was leading somewhere else entirely. “You’re all I can think about too.”

 

Melinda closed her eyes, her chin tilting slowly upwards. Grinning, Phil leant down and brushed his lips against hers. Blood started pounding in his ears, his brain not quite believing what he was doing. So he did it again, and again until his lips couldn’t keep away from her.

 

When they parted, they didn’t go far. He still couldn’t believe what was happening. His lips were still tingling. “So, what do we do now?”

 

“I thought maybe you could tell me what you were thinking about before I so _rudely_ interrupted you,” Melinda said, her teeth grazing the soft skin of his ear. “You could even give me a demonstration.”

 

Phil pulled back further, the blood suddenly all rushing down towards his crotch. “Seriously?”

 

Melinda nodded, her hands running up and down his chest. Her touch wasn’t doing anything to help his blood flow problem. “If you want to. And if things go well, maybe I’ll even tell you what I was thinking about twenty minutes ago.”

 

The image of Melinda touching herself wouldn’t leave his mind. She had to gently push him back towards the bed to get him to move. Phil put the tissues and lube to one side, the back of his neck reddening at the evidence of his alone time. He paused, his brain not functioning until Melinda’s hands helpfully reached around to undo the button of his jeans. He followed her lead and rammed the zipper down, desperately trying to relieve the pressure on his cock.

 

“Could you take your shirt off, Phil?” Melinda whispered in his ear, her fingers tugging at the collar. “I want to see all of you.”

 

It was becoming hard to breathe but he followed orders like a good soldier. The shirt ended up crumpled on the floor, his jeans kicked underneath his bed. His tented boxers ended up somewhere too. He didn’t care, too concerned with suddenly being naked in front of Melinda. She’d been with a few of the specialists: real muscular men with defined pectorals and good looks. He was just Phil. But she’d never looked at him like he was just anything, and tonight was no different.

 

“Just as sexy as I thought you’d be,” Melinda said, encouraging him to sit on the bed. He’d never done this with anyone present before. It seemed right to do it with her. She curled up beside him, her hand resting on the curve of his arm. “So, what were you thinking about?”

 

His face flushed red as he tried to explain his fantasy. “We were driving and you were touching yourself in the passenger seat. You kept taking off your clothes and I couldn’t watch the road.” He felt a soft hand touch his own, guide it to his cock. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers. “You were pinching your nipples, making them hard. I had to pull over.”

 

“Keep touching yourself.” The hand that had guided his now stroked his chest in long motions. “So we pulled over. What happened next?”

 

His fingers brushed the swollen head of his cock and he gasped. This was too intense to be real. And yet he felt her nails scratch at his skin, proving that it was. “I pulled your panties off with my teeth. Then you knocked.”

 

Melinda frowned, her fingers rubbing his nipples in soft circles. “What would we have been doing?”

 

“I’d have taken your shirt off,” he gasped, her touch prickling the pleasure he felt as he continued to thrust into his hand. “I’d have teased your breasts, pinched your nipples myself.”

 

Phil watched as Melinda slid her free hand under her t-shirt, massaging her left breast. It was all becoming too much, he was _aching._ He watched her lick her lips, and then followed her gaze as she looked at him stroking his cock from root to tip. “Do you like what you see?”

 

She nodded, her hand reaching over to caress the muscles in his arms. “I’ve always liked watching you. But this…this is turning me on.” She pressed a kiss to his neck, sucking lightly on the skin. “I’m naked in your car, Coulson. What are you going to do now?”

 

“Fuck you,” he blurted out, his grip tightening around his cock. “Bury myself inside you. I can’t help it, you’re just so incredible and I need to be inside you.” He closed his eyes, wincing at the pleasure he could feel building. “Fuck, Melinda, I’m so close. I’m so close.”

 

Her hand cupped his cheek and turned him towards her. She forced her lips down on his, stealing his breath in the process. “I want to see you come,” she sighed against his mouth.

 

“Fuck, _Melinda_ …” Her words were his undoing and soon he found himself coming over his hand and chest. He kept calling out her name, all the while Melinda pressed kisses up his neck and shoulders. She stole the last mention of her name from his lips, her tongue running against the roof of his mouth as he cried out.

 

He wanted to hold her, wanted to kiss her back and tell her all the sweet and dirty thoughts he’d kept to himself over the years. But he was a mess, and he regretfully left to clean himself up. When he returned to bed, he was wearing a clean pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt, suddenly shy despite coming hard in front of his best friend. Sitting back beside her, he truly realised the ramifications of how _awkward_ this could become.

 

“Melinda, I…”

 

She pressed a finger against his lips, preventing him from saying anything else. They’d be okay. It was them, of course they would. He opened his mouth to kiss the tip of her finger before she pressed it insistently against his lips. It occurred to him, as his tongue swirled around her finger, that that could very well have been inside her. “Your turn?” he asked breathlessly. Despite earlier reassurances, Phil still waited for a refusal.  

 

It never came. Melinda gripped the hem of her t-shirt and tossed it over her head, leaving it on a pile of his clothes. He only had a moment to gaze on her breasts, the right size for his hands to touch and tease, when she’d kicked off her flannel shorts as well. His jaw fell open as he took in so much smooth, beautiful skin. He felt like his jaw was going to detach when Melinda crawled across him to sit, naked, on his lap.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Phil nodded, leaning down to leave a kiss on the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. She squirmed in his lap and Phil suddenly felt like the luckiest guy alive. “It’s perfect. So come on, tell me what you were doing half hour ago.”

 

“Well I was in bed, thinking about how sexy you looked with all that sugar in your hair and I started thinking about how sexy you looked last week when you fell out of the tree and got covered in mud.” Phil took her hands and gently placed them on her breasts. She gave him an encouraging smile as he helped massage them. He groaned as he watched her pinch her nipples. “I thought about us fucking in the middle of the track. Anyone could come by, see us like that. It got me so wet, Phil.”

 

He let out a low moan, his mouth nuzzling his neck. He was starting to feel turned on again. “Keep going. _Please._ ”

 

One of Melinda’s hands continued to palm her breast, her neatly cut nails scraping her nipple. The other travelled down her stomach to between her legs. She spread them wide, giving him a good view, before she started to touch herself. One finger, lightly rubbing the side of her pussy. “I imagined you pushing me up against a tree, Phil. I imagined you undoing the zippers on my clothes, thrusting your fingers inside me. People come running past but they think you’re helping me stretch. All the while you’re teasing me, making me ache.”

 

He wanted to do that. He wanted to do all of this with her. Phil kissed along her neck, his eyes focussed as he watched another finger join in stroking her clit. Her back arched against him, her ass rubbing against his crotch. “We can go for a run tomorrow morning. I’ll make you come before breakfast.”

 

Melinda giggled, and she threw him a smile. She kissed his jaw, and he felt the moment a tremble of pleasure went through her. “I’ll hold you to that, Phil Coulson. Maybe you can make my other fantasies come true. I’ve thought about us in every room, on every course. I thought about you in the shower today. _Twice_.”

 

Phil watched her roll her neck back, her body starting to writhe as the motions around her clit grew frantic. He was so very lucky to watch Melinda come undone like this. To watch her so intimately, in a position he doubted she afforded many men. He nibbled the pulse point on her neck, feeling the muscles strain under his ministrations. “Let go for me, Melinda. Let me watch you let go.”

 

Her body jerked in his arms, her fingers stilling as they held her pleasure in place. Her breathing became shallow, his name forced again and again from her lips. She was a glorious sight to watch come apart, and Phil knew he would have the great pleasure of watching that happen again and again and again.

 

Once spent, like him, Melinda went to clean up. He didn’t look, not until she rested once more against his shoulder. She was wearing one of his shirts, a little too big on her tiny frame. She was still adorable, still his best friend. But now they really did tell each other everything. He reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I love you, Melinda.” He’d said it before, but this time it was tinged with a different meaning.

 

“I love you too.” Her lips brushed his. “Tell me another story?”

 

“Absolutely. This one involves you and about half a can of whipped cream.”

 

He’d never been one to hold much on wishes on stars, or coins in fountains. But sometimes, in the most unexpected ways, dreams and fantasies did come true. And both he and Melinda were going to have a lot of fun in making sure every single one did.

 


End file.
